


The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore

by Alpha6



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Heartache, Mike searching for El, Mileven, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha6/pseuds/Alpha6
Summary: Mike spent 353 Days trying to contact her, she counted the days with him. They Were Apart and both needed each otherThey Were Broken





	1. Chapter 1

  
It had been two hundred and fifty days since Eleven or El as he called her had vanished to the upside-down without a trace, only the massive crater in the wall where she flung the demogorgan into which was repaired and now even the last remnants of her existence were now gone, of course there were things reminded him of her.

Like the his toy Yoda, or the clothes she wore the first night that she was in the basement, he showed her a kindness and love that she never experienced ever in her entire life, for what she did receive was twisted and matted.

The only sound in the basement was that of the radio that was kept down there, the volume was low as Mike turned it down the minute he came down there. However Mike could still faintly here the music coming from It.

_Loneliness is the coat you wear_  
_A deep shade of blue is always there_

Mike lay in the blanket fort, his supercomm close by, his eyes were unfocused and empty, since she had vanished Mike was in a constant depressive state, often after dinner or his homework was done he would lay down here next to the one thing that could be her salvation as well as his. His Supercomm.

_The sun ain't gonna shine anymore_  
_The moon ain't gonna rise in the sky_  
_Tears are always clouding your eyes_  
_When you're without love_  
_Baby_

Of course his friends noticed a few times that their friend was not okay as he claimed to be or appeared to be, often he would be zoned out in lessons, even the word eleven would shift mikes mood, never had he been so close to someone only to lose them so quickly. Especially someone as special as her.

_Emptiness is the place you're in_  
_Nothing to lose, but no more to win_

So, here he lay. Every Night.

_The sun ain't gonna shine anymore_  
_The moon ain't gonna rise in the sky_  
_Tears are always clouding your eyes_  
_When you're without love_  
_Lonely_  
_Without you_  
_Baby_  
_Oh, I need you_  
_I can't go on_

  
Every Night he would call out to her, wherever she may be or whether or not she was still alive. Mike didn’t want to think that she was dead, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t but in the back of his mind he couldn’t help but feel as if that was looking like the most likely outcome at the moment as much as he wanted to deny it.

_The sun ain't gonna shine anymore_  
_The moon ain't gonna rise in the sky_  
_Tears are always clouding your eyes_  
_The sun ain't gonna shine anymore_  
_When you're without love_

Mike was a shell of his former self, incomplete without El, a part of him vanished when she did, but he refused to give up that she might still be out there, he would never forgive himself if he stopped looking. He just missed her so much that it was tearing him apart day by day

He was broken.

Broken without her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet on the outskirt of Hawkins there lay a cabin, within a girl sat in front of a TV that currently had static upon its screen, she carefully covered her eyes with a piece of cloth as she wrapped it around her head.

Her eyes sprung open finding herself in the void. She turned around to face him, the one person who mattered to her the most. Mike.

Eleven slowly walked to the blanket fort and knelt in front of it facing Mike, he couldn’t see her and it broke her heart, she watched as Mike fiddled with the supercomm

“Hey El, are you there? It’s Mike, day two hundred and fifty, if you’re out there please tell me your okay? That your safe? That your… still alive? I miss you, I miss you so much” Mike paused letting static from the device fill the air.

Mike looked helplessly at the device he held before slowly lowering the antenna, a tear fell from his face and he curled up in the fort, cradling the device to him.

El watched him helplessly in his pain, she desperately wanted to reach out to him, her hand stretched forth to his face but all she felt was air as her had went through his head, as much as she wanted to touch him, she couldn’t.

"I miss you too, Mike" she whispered painfully

Her head dropped as the pain of being apart finally took over, the image of mike and the fort vanishing as her mental energies began to wane. She found herself back in the cabin.

She tore off the makeshift blindfold.

Finally she let the tears began to fall and she cried for the boy she longed to see, to be with. She cried for Michael Wheeler.

She was Broken.

Broken without him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The door slowly opened and a triumphant eleven stepped into the house of the Byers. A tinge of blood dripping from her nose. She looked at everyone in the room until her eyes settled on the one she was searching for.

Mike inched forward, not quite sure that what he was seeing was real, his face was that of shock and awe, their eyes met and eleven had a small smile etched upon her face, tears glistening ready to fall at a moments notice.

Mike however continued to look at her with almost longing, love struck. The pain of the previous year, the not knowing, the anger, the denial, the anguish felt like it was being washed away simply because she was there, stood in front of him. His face lit up with a smile of pure love, relief and happiness.

“Eleven” He said quietly, still shocked.

They moved to each other, drawn like magnets. 

“Mike!” she gasped his name 

And they immediately clung to each other, they rocked back and forth together, his face buried in the crook of her shoulder, Eleven cried tears of happiness as she hugged him tight to her, desperate to never let him go again. Their souls rejoiced at finally being reunited, for both of them fireworks went off in their hearts as their souls became one again.

They were broken, but they were together again.

“I never gave up on you, I called you every night, every night for…”

“353 days” she finished for him through her tears “I heard”

Mike became slightly confused

“why didn’t you tell me you were there? That you were okay?” 

“Because I wouldn’t let her” Hopper answered moving over “The hell is this? Where you been” hopper asked calmly

“where have you been?” she replied slightly angry as hopper pulled her into a one armed hug 

A realization struck Mike like Lightning

“you’ve been hiding her, you’ve been hiding her this whole time!” he angrily shoved hopper

Hopper immediately turned and grabbed Mike by the scruff of his collar “Hey, hey, let’s talk, Alone” he said firmly 

Eleven watched as they walked into the other room 

“Protecting her?! Protecting Her!” was all she heard before hopper closed the door, everyone else stood as they could heard snippets of their overly loud conversation, its was harder to hear what hopper was saying although what Mike was saying was clear as day. 

“I don’t blame her! I blame you! I blame you!” Mike yelled his voice starting to break 

“that’s okay kid, that’s okay” 

“No! Nothing about this is okay! Nothing about this is okay!” and Mike began to punch any part of hopper he could reach “you are a stupid, disgusting, lying, you piece of shit!” every word was shouted with a punch to Hoppers stomach “Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar!” at that point Mikes anger turned to one of heartbreaking pain as he cried as hopper hugged him, occasionally saying “I’m sorry kid”

In the other room Eleven began to tear up silently as she could hear and feel what was going on in the other room as Mike practically sobbed out his heart, she could feel his pain through the door, all that grief, anguish and sorrow from missing her, missing that vital piece of him, she felt the same being locked in that cabin 24/7

She reached out with her powers, soothing Mike’s mind with her own as his cries echoed in her head, soothing him with her mental presence as she herself felt herself crumbling, her own soul in tatters, they needed each other, it was a force more powerful than God, drawing them together no matter what. 

Some time later after their plans were formed for taking down the mind flayer both Mike and El stood together on the front porch.

“Just be careful alright? I can’t lose you again” Mike said almost desperately 

She shook her head “you wont lose me” her own voice full of emotion

“You Promise?” Mike asked insistently 

Eleven looked into his eyes “Promise” she said firmly 

They inched close to each other, their hearts racing… 

“El, c’mon let’s go, it’s time” Hopper said by his SUV taking a final drag on a cigarette

El turned her attention back to Mike, she took a deep breath and he nodded fighting back the tears even though they were falling anyway.

As the SUV pulled out the Byers driveway, Eleven dared to turn look back through the window back to Mike who was stood in front of the porch, both of them watched as they grew further apart from each other. Eleven’s eyes glistened with tears that she refused to let fall as she had to be strong now for him, for hopper and for the world as she knew it.

Back on the porch a solitary tear fell down his face, watching her go again, not knowing whether or not she would come back to him again.

Both of them were Broken.

Broken without each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Frankie Valli – The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore


End file.
